1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing unit provided with a handle that can be held by a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as personal computers that emphasize portability, a notebook personal computer equipped with a handle has been commercialized. The handle is fixed to holding hardware. The holding hardware is fixed to a housing of the personal computer with screws.
JP 8(1996)-087351 A discloses a carrying case for housing a portable computer.
Hardware for holding a handle on a product is fastened on an outer case member of the product with screws. Such a structure only functions to withstand shock and load to/on the handle, and does not protect the outer case of the product when a user carries the personal computer using the handle. Further, based on the need for supporting the load on the handle, the hardware requires the outer case member to have a strong structure so as to bear a local stress.
Further, when the user puts the personal computer on a desk or the like after carrying the same holding the handle, a corner or the like of the personal computer often comes into contact with a surface on which the personal computer is put in the first place, so that the personal computer is likely to be scratched or broken. Hereinafter, the phenomenon in which the corner or the like of the personal computer comes into contact with the surface on which the personal computer is put in the first place is referred to as a “first contact phenomenon”.
Further, in order to suppress damage to the product such as the scratch and the breakage due to the first contact, it is necessary to strengthen the structure for fastening the handle on the product, as well as to support the load on the handle as described above. Consequently, the personal computer becomes larger or heavier.